


blessed stars.

by lovecommittee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecommittee/pseuds/lovecommittee
Summary: within the hollow space in my chest, you will make a home in me.





	blessed stars.

it's not familiar, but the way her hands ghost across his cheekbones

how the pad of each finger leave warmth in their wake

an echo of heat from ear to chin

home never felt closer

it never felt possible

but it was within starlit eyes and

her crescent smile 

where he found no four white walls

could compare to the heart she placed within his palms

 

 


End file.
